Of Demons and Assassins
by Princess Sin
Summary: crossover with Inuyasha. Finding out that he is not long for this world. Crawford's precognitive ability gives him a peek into the life of one of Weiss' members. Are demons real or are they just part of his delirious imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from Weiss and i also make no money from this story. All rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author.

A/N- i know i haven't finished my other story and i do intend to finish it but i just wanted to get this story out of my head because it would not leave.

Of Demons and Assassins

Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon as Bradley Crawford wandered aimlessly along the crowded sidewalk of Tokyo thinking about what the former Essett doctor had informed him what was to happen to him and what will happen to his team in the near future. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and shivered. Although the end of winter was only about a week away, he could still feel its icy bite sting his face. He let his mind continue to wander back to what the doctor told him.

**_*flashback* _**

"Are you sure your diagnosis is correct?" Crawford asked removing his glasses to rub his eyes tiredly.

"I am positive. Let me explain, before the fall of the towers and of the Elders, we doctors informed the Elders that the psychic abilities of its agents will reach a point where they cannot go any further in their development," said the graying hair doctor.

"I still don't understand why this is happening?"

"Well, we in the medical division have a theory that psychic abilities are the next evolutionary step for humans. We theorize that this change should have taken place thousands of years in the future. You that are born with these abilities today are an evolutionary anomaly. Evolution is something that should not be rushed or tampered with."

"What do you mean tampered with?" asked Crawford.

The doctor sighed as he stared his fellow American in the eyes. "This project was marked as Confidential: Top Secret. Anyway, as you know every human is born with the potential to becoming a Psi user but these abilities are latent in 99.8% of the human race. Although a large majority of the population can't feel the effects of the dormant strands, those that can, the 1% that does feel something, refer to it as a sixth sense and thinks nothing more about it."

"Yes. I do know that already." Crawford stroked the bridge of his nose. "What about the other 1%?"

"Ah, that remaining 1% consists of you and those like you," said the doctor. "Anyway, in a secret lab somewhere in Germany, the Elders ordered their most loyal scientists and doctors to stimulate the psychic strand in their non-psychic subjects."

Upon hearing this, the sable hair assassin amber orbs widened in shock and horror. "They were doing what?"

"It's all true. I was horrified when I read that report. The majority of their test subjects came from all walks of life from all over the world. They were literally kidnapping people off the streets to become their guinea pigs. In fact, they have been doing this since World War One. Many of these people died from the enhancement and only a handful was able to adapt to the mental change. You and all the others are the children of those people that were able to adapt."

If it weren't for the fact that he was already sitting down, Crawford would have fallen to the floor in shock. It was inconceivable. His parents were test subjects of Essett. _'No wonder they weren't surprised when my precog ability began to manifest. They were psychics also. All those years and I never suspected a thing.' _Then he thought of something the doctor said about Essett starting their tampering during World War One. It was staggering to the mind. Crawford knew that Essett has been around for a long time but he never guessed that it was this long. "Are you sure about the beginnings of Essett and about my parents?"

"I'm afraid so. As one of the Elders top doctor dealing with the fundamental development of its psychics, I saw those reports of the people that survived with my own eyes," said the doctor leaning back into his leather chair. "Didn't you ever wonder why you never saw any psychics over the age of forty?"

Crawford nodded his head. _'I did use to wonder why all our instructors were so young.' _"I did use to wonder at first. Like some of the others, I thought that the older ones were out in the field and didn't have the time to train a group of newbies."

"Once a psychic reached the age of 40, they are locked away and used as experiments."

"For what reason?"

"Those poor middle-aged souls are used as experiments." The doctor snorted. "The Elders has known about this fatal condition to its agents for decades. I read many reports where the doctors did all sorts of horrible experiments on those psychics that turned 40 to try and come up with a cure to help but there was nothing they could do. Evolutionary change is being force to happen in a time where mankind is not ready for such things."

"So, what you are saying is that we, with psychic abilities, were born too early." Crawford rubbed his forehead. He could feel a headache coming on. How he hated this. For the past month, the pressure behind his eyes was becoming painful with each passing day. And now, his precognitive ability was going haywire. He keeps seeing monsters, dragons, and other beasts that exist only in stories. He also had several false visions, which irritated him to no ends. Then the strangest thing of all happened to him about four days ago. He had a vision of Abyssinia of Weiss turning into some sort of cat creature. Although the red head did look nice with the sharp claws and those beautiful piercing violet eyes. Crawford shook his head to clear the vision out of his mind and listen to the doctor.

". . . but I'm sorry to say that my results were accurate." The doctor stared at the precog in pity. "You are dying."

"Shit!" snarled Crawford tossing his glasses on the desk and leaned forward as he placed his hands over his face. If it wasn't for the fact that the Elders were already dead. He would kill them in a most horrendous way. Fuck! His plans were shot straight to hell. He hated this. What makes it so worse is that the other members of his team will be going through the same thing. At least it will be a good long while before they began to feel the effects of their powers trying to tear them apart. Sighing, he looked at the doctor. "Well, I guess for me the future is unchangeable. What will I be expecting from this condition? And how long will it be before the others start going through this?"

"Well, according to the records done by our predecessors, and the tests we did with those psychics whose abilities were not on the level of Schwartz. The deterioration began when said psychic reached the age of 40. It would start with headaches. As the psychic gets older, the headache becomes frequent until they are so painful you cannot stand it. Then blood would start running from the nose. The veins in your eyes began to burst. You won't be able to stand the bright sunlight. Then your shields will begin to fail and your psychic abilities will begin bombarding you until finally the brain literally implodes."

"In my case, I will be seeing false visions." _'So, my time will be up once I reach the age of 40.' _Crawford sighed as he had to fight the urge to strike something out of spite._ 'Now isn't that just fucking great.'_

"Correct."

"Do you have an accurate time for expiration?"

"I would say from early to late 40's." The doctor shook his head sadly. "The last psychic to die was three years ago when she turned 42. I'm sure you remember her. Ms. Emma D' Leon."

Crawford stared at the doctor in shock. "I do remember her. She had just celebrated her birthday when she just fell out and died that very night."

"Yes. Her powers had been failing her since she turned 40 before she finally passed away."

He groaned as he remembered that his father died at the age of 42 and then his mother followed two years later. She was the same age. "So, there is no hope for none of us?"

"I'm afraid not. Out of your group, the only one who is not affected is Beserker since he isn't a psychic." The doctor put his report on Crawford back in its folder and closed it. "We have been trying for years to come up with a cure but it seems that nature is eradicating all psychics from existence. There is nothing I can do for any of you." The doctor stared at the precog with sad, sorrowful eyes. "I can prescribe some medicine for your headaches but in time not even that will help you."

Crawford sighed in defeat and picked up his glasses. Slipping them back over his eyes, he got to his feet and started walking toward the door. "Well, at least it will be a long while before the others began to fall apart."

"I'm not so sure about that," said the doctor. "In all actuality, you shouldn't be going through this now. But I guess it is to be expected."

"Explain."

"Well, in all of Essett's history, there have never been any psychics as strong as your team." The doctor leaned forward in his chair to rest his clasped hands on his desk. "Your powers even surpass that of the Elders and since you are that powerful, I believe your team will be going through this sooner than you think."

"Wait, you said their powers will fail around 40 years of age," said Crawford narrowing his dark amber colored eyes.

"No, I said normal psychics powers would fail when they reach 40. You and your team members are anything but normal. Because you are so powerful, I give your team no more than two years before their abilities began to break down."

"But what about the Elders? Shouldn't this have happened to them?"

"I guess I can tell you since the Elders are all gone," said the doctor. "The Elders were psychic vampires."

"What?!" Crawford walked away from the door and sat back down. "Vampires?!"

"Yes. As you know, not all psychics can survive the training at Rosencruz. Those that could not make it became food for the Elders." The doctor shuddered in disgust. "I witnessed one of their feeding. Believe me when I say it is something you do not want to ever see in this lifetime or the next."

"So, by draining the power of one of these failed psychics . . ."

"The Elders used this power not only to strengthen their own abilities but the new power rejuvenated them, making them young," said the doctor. "I believe that is why they had never suffered the deterioration of their powers."

**_*end of flashback*_**

Crawford silently cursed the Elders as he shoved his way through the crowd not caring where he was or where he was going. _'Damn those old buzzards to hell. They knew none of us would live long.' _He clenched his hands into fist so tight until he could feel his fingernails bite into his palms. '_It's not fair. All the pain and suffering we had to go through while in the hands of Essett. Now that we are free, we are not going to live long to enjoy our freedom. This is so fucking wrong. I'm beginning to agree with Farf.' _"I hate God." He mumbled.

Suddenly he pressed the heel of his palms against his forehead as another painful headache ripped through his head. The pain was so bad until it knocked the precog to his knees. The crowd made no effort to help him as they whispered to each other and kept walking as though they did not see a man on his knees in severe pain. Slowly, he got to his feet and stumbled down an alley. He raised a trembling hand to wipe the blood from his nose. Then another vision hit him. The pain from the vision was like nothing he had ever felt before. It ripped through his already battered psyche as he fell to his knees once again. He saw strange creatures with red eyes and white hair. Other creatures that were tall lithe with long black hair and sharp claws. Then an image of Abyssinian appeared. He watched in awe as sharp fangs protruded from his mouth. Long deadly claws eject from his fingers and those beautiful violet orbs became cat like slits. Then the vision jumped to his teammates. Schuldig clutched the side of his head screaming in horrible pain until his head literally exploded. Nagi too was in pain as his telekinesis turned in upon himself and his thin, frail body was crushed. The boy looked like a soda can that was crushed. Although Farfarello was not a psychic, the Irishman went mad as he had to watch his fellow teammates die a horrible painful death. Afterward, the white hair assassin ran through the streets of Tokyo killing everything in his path until he was finally gunned down by the local authorities.

He awakened from his vision gasping for breath. He slowly got up onto his shaky legs and leaned against the dirty wall as for the first time in his life tears fell from his eyes. He was crying. Bradley Eugene Crawford was crying and it wasn't entirely due to the pain throbbing in his head. He was crying for himself and the rest of his team. All he ever wanted was for them to live a normal life free from the clutches of Essett. Now that they have gotten their wish. It seems they won't live long enough to enjoy it. Out of them all, he felt the sorriest for Nagi. The child had always wanted to be normal and live a normal life where he didn't have to kill. Now, he won't even have the chance to fall in love, get married or start a family. _'I'm sorry Nagi. It seems you won't have that normal life after all.' _

Crawford pushed himself away from the wall and continued down the alley. He staggered and stumbled until he could walk no further. He collided into some garbage cans and fell to the ground. He laid there on the ground amidst the trash and hard ground letting his tears continue to fall. He struck the ground in rage at the situation he and his team was put in because of their former masters. Crawford would have remained there crying out his sorrow if he had not caught the sight of someone from the corner of his eyes. He wanted to stop crying but he could not help it. He was dying and so are/will his team. Fate was not only a bitch but a whore as well. He groaned as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He knew he should have been worried that a stranger had their hand on him but at that moment, the precog could not muster up the gall to care anymore. Finally, Crawford was able to pull himself together and cease his blubbering. Even through his coat, he could feel that the hand on his shoulder was strong as he was turned over. His eyes widened slightly as he wanted to break out into hysterical laughter at the young red head staring down at him with worried violet eyes. Well, at least he knows he isn't dead yet. He hardly thinks the self-righteous leader of Weiss would be waiting in hell to greet him. Or maybe he would, after all killing is a sin.

The younger assassin raised one hand and wiped the tears from his eye.

Staring into those beautiful amethyst eyes that glowed like cat's eyes, Crawford raised a hand and brushed it against Ran's cheek. "So beautiful." Then everything went black.

xxxxx

Ran was out back taking a break away from the throng of schoolgirls that seemed to swoop down on them everyday. No matter how many times he snapped at them, the girls just kept hanging around them like flies drawn to rotten meat. He wished they would take the hint and leave them alone. What in the world makes them think grown men would want them. Granted there are perverts out there that prey on unsuspecting girls but really, you would think their parents would teach them not to talk to strangers. Hell, now a days you really can't trust the people you know. He sighed again and cringed as he could hear the loud squeals of the girls all the way out there. The only thing he was thankful for was that his beloved little sister, Aya, was not among the squealing harpies. He smiled as he thought about his sister. After finally waking up, the girl was terrified that he had died when the towers fell. But he and the others dragged their battered bodies out of the sea to a waiting Manx, Sakura and Aya. Once they were all well and out of the hospital. Ran was happy to be around to witness his sister reclaim her name again. And he knew that it was past time for him to reclaim his own name, Ran Fujimiya.

He sighed as he stared up into the blue sky. It's been six months since both Kritiker and Essett went the way of the dinosaurs. Well, at least Kritiker is still hanging on barely. Manx wants Omi to take over but the boy has refused. Omi said he wanted to continue his schooling and live a normal life as a normal teenage boy. Omi was the first to retire from active duty and the others followed a few days after him. They all had grown tired of _'denying the dark beasts their tommorrows.' _They could have gone their separate ways but for convenience sake, it was better to stay in the apartments above the flower shop. At least that's the excuse they tell themselves. Ran was about to go inside when he heard a loud crash. Looking further up the alley, he could see someone falling into the garbage cans. He frowned as he smelt salt in the air.

"Now what?" Ran made his way toward the figure. _'Whoever this is, is crying.' _Then he knelt down beside him. "Can't be a drunk. I don't smell any alcohol." Then he placed a hand on the man's shoulder and turned him over. He gasped as he stared into the face of the leader of Schwartz, the Oracle, Bradley Crawford. "Crawford." It has been six months since the towers collapsed and at that time, they thought that the rival group of assassins died beneath the cold water in the lake. But Ran had found out that they were alive two weeks later. They were keeping a low profile not causing any trouble so Ran chose not to tell his team mates or Kritiker that men of Schwartz was still among the living.

Ran was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Crawford's slightly hysterical laughter. He took a good look at the Schwartz leader. As he thought, Crawford had been crying which was a shock in and of itself. He didn't think the precog knew how to cry. Then he noticed that the older man seemed to be in terrible pain but Ran saw no wounds. There was blood trickling down his nose and when Crawford opened his eyes again, they were bloodshot.

Suddenly Crawford raised a hand to brush it against Ran's cheek gently and then he said something that totally shocked the violet-eyed assassin to the core.

"So beautiful." Then the hand fell away as Crawford succumbed to the darkness.

A smirk appeared on the face of the red hair assassin as he stared down at the unconscious man. "So, you think I'm beautiful. Well, that's a nice thing to say." Then he sighed as he easily lifted the psychic assassin into his arms. "What am I going to do with you. I can't keep you in my room. The others might try to kill you. I guess there's only one thing to do." He carried Crawford to his car and buckled him in the front seat.

Since it was almost time for him to go on lunch break, he went inside to get his keys and to let the others know that he was going to be gone for a while. After walking out the back door, he jumped into the driver's side of his car and started the ignition. Ran looked over to the sable colored hair assassin and took the handkerchief out of Crawford's pocket and wiped the blood from the American's nose. The unconscious man groaned as his head fell limply to the side.

". . . want . . .you . . ." The precog slurred.

Ran smirked as he raked his fingers gently through the man's soft hair. "You are such a troublemaker, Crawford. It seems that I am going to have to keep an eye on you." He backed the car up and drove away with his unconscious load.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Inuyasha or to Weiss. all rights and what nots belong solely to the orginial creators. i make no money from this story.**

**_A/N- I forgot to put this on the first chapter but this is picking up where my Inuyasha story 'Remember Me' had ended._**

Chapter 2

"Ashanta! Zaine!" Inuyasha yelled running to his family hugging them. "Oh gods I thought I would never see you guys again. What happened to you? Where have you been all this time? Are you here to visit?"

"Well, yes and no," said Zaine smiling to his dog brother. "We have business with Lord Sesshomaru from the council. But we did come to see you as well, brother."

Sesshomaru stared at them narrowing his eyes. What could the council want from him? Well, it will just have to wait. His mate hasn't seen his feline family in a long time. He was sure they had a lot to catch up on.

And now that Inuyasha knew that they did in fact survive the Great Uprising, his life was now truly complete.

"Come in and sit down," said Inuyasha happy to see his feline family. "We have so much to talk about. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"That's all right, Kumo," said Zaine. "We've already eaten."

"Besides, we have a surprise for you," said Ashanta smiling. She turned around and motioned for the surprise to come inside.

As the person stepped into view, Sesshomaru jaws clenched tightly at the sight of the lion demon that dared to flirt with his mate.

"Ngbaka!" Inuyasha said as his eyes widened in surprise. Then he flung himself into his adopted brother's arms.

The tall dark skin male hugged Inuyasha tightly as he lifted the young demon off the ground spinning around with him. As he set Inuyasha on his feet, he looked into those large smiling golden eyes and smiled. "Are you happy to see me, puppy?"

"Of course I am." He gave his lion brother another squeeze before releasing him. "After the Great Uprising, and then the forming of the Council of Demons, I didn't know if any of you had survived. I was worried about all of you."

"I too have wondered what happened to the demons of Africa. We search all of Africa but could not find one demon. We thought you all had perished during the Great Uprising," said Sesshomaru walking up behind his mate placing a possessive hand on his mate's shoulder. He glared at the demon.

"I'm sure you would have liked that," sneered Ngbaka.

Sesshomaru feigned shock. "I would never wish any harm to befall on the family that took care of my otouto. You on the other hand, I would not have mind if you had perished."

"That's enough you two," said Ashanta passing her hand over a small yellow gem on her choker. Suddenly her human form wavered before their eyes as she stood before her brothers in her demon form. Her long black hair was in several tiny braids and each strand of hair was decorated with colored beads, and she held it tied together by a leather piece of string.

"You are as I remember you, sister." Inuyasha smiled.

"I could say the same about you." Ashanta hugged him again before releasing her canine brother. "We were so happy when we saw your father and he told us that you were doing well."

"Father knew that you were alive?" the hanyou stared at her shocked.

"Yes, but like the others he could not tell you that we were alive," said Sethos.

"Father, mother who are these people?" asked Kenaku looking up at his parents and then he turned to stare at the dark skinned strangers. "And why is that one acting so familiar towards you, mother?"

"You remember when I told you what happened to me when I was young?" Inuyasha lovingly stroked his eldest son's hair as both boys nodded yes. "Well, these three are my adopted brothers and sister, and this is my brother-in-law. Guys, I want you to meet two of my boys. This little copy of Sesshomaru is called Kenaku."

"And this little troublemaker, which is a carbon copy of his mother, is called Keitaro," said Sesshomaru smirking at his pouting mate. "And to answer your question son, this demon had wanted to mate your mother, but he chose me instead." His smirk became feral as he glared at the lion demon. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he sent a sharp elbow to his mate's stomach.

Kenaku nodded his head in understanding and turned to his feline relatives. "I see. Well, it is a great honor to meet all of you," said Kenaku bowing. "Mother has told us a lot about you. Although he never told us about someone else wanting to be his mate."

Both Ashanta and Zaine snickered at the fact that the two teens call their brother, mother.

"So, does this mean you are like our uncles and aunt?" asked Keitaro looking at the four felines with large golden eyes.

"Yes it does," said Ashanta smiling. Then she leaned forward to stare at the puppy ear teen smirking. "Why? Are you thinking about all the extra presents you will be getting for your birthday and for Christmas?"

Keitaro's ears slicked back as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. She raised her hands and gently stroked the velvety ear. The teen sighed in contentment as he leaned into her hand. "He is just like you, Kumo when you were around his age. So, are they the only ones you have living with you?"

"No, there are five others younger than these two upstairs still asleep," said Sesshomaru.

Then Sethos and Ngbaka removed the illusion spell from around them. Ngbaka had cut the braids from his hair and wore it cropped to his scalp. But Sethos kept his long red hair in a single braid hanging down his back. "I see you have the same sort of illusion technology as we do," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, the ring-tail lemurs are truly quite clever," said Zaine as he changed back into his normal form. Like his brother, he no longer wored his braids.

Then Sesshomaru glared at the elder demon. "Why hasn't the demons of Africa come forward to join the council?"

"It's kind of the reason why we are here," said Ashanta glancing worriedly at her big brother than back to the Inus. "We have to talk to you, in private."

Then Sesshomaru turned to his sons. "Boys, go and hurry along your siblings. You may go ahead and eat while we speak to our guests."

"As you wish father," said Kenaku. Keitaro was going to protest but Kenaku grabbed his brother by one of his doggy ears and dragged him out of the room.

Sethos chuckled softly. "Oh my, they are so much like the two of you it's scary."

"You have no ideal," said Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in unison. Sesshomaru smirked as he and his brother was thinking the same thing about their children. Then he kissed his mate on top of his head.

Ngbaka rolled his eyes. "Are you still jealous after all this time?" He smirked. "You needn't worry. He is your mate and I have accepted that. Besides, I have my own mate and cubs to think about."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You have a mate and cubs." He took his adopted brother by the hands squeezing them. "How many cubs? How long have you had a mate? Is it anyone I know?"

"What! You mean someone actually agreed to be your mate," Sesshomaru drawled. "The poor thing must have been out of their mind."

"Oh ha ha ha, you are such a comedian," sniped Ngbaka. "How would you like me to pick up a stick and tell you to fetch."

The eyes of the elder dog demon widened in outrage and insult. But before Sesshomaru could reply with a scathing remark of his own Ashanta smacked her brother across the back of his head.

"Put a cork in it, both of you." She glared at the two. "Actually, it's about Ngbaka's mate and cubs we are here about," said Ashanta. "Time is running out and we really must hurry."

"Very well, follow me," said Sesshomaru leading them out of the kitchen, and down the hall to his private study.

After everyone was seated, Inuyasha locked the door behind him and took his place beside his mate. "So, what's this all about?" asked Inuyasha. "What has Ngbaka's mate got to do with all of you being here?"

"First off, I'm sure you want to know who his mate is," said Ashanta smirking at her brother. "It's the one we took with us when we returned home. It's Juroumaru."

"What!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said in unison. They stared at the demons as though they were crazy.

"Don't be so shocked," said Zaine smiling. "Once we got him back, he was a handful for brother to handle."

"That's an understatement," said Sethos. "It took nearly ten years for your brother to break through his savage personality and bring out the kind gentle soul that he is."

"Close your mouth Kumo, you're catching flies," said Ashanta smiling.

"I'm sorry," said Inuyasha. "It's just so hard to imagine that that crazy guy is actually a sweet person. When he was with Naraku . . ."

"Well, we can't change what happened in the past," said Zaine. "Anyway, it took the healers nearly five years to heal that sack or whatever it was inside his stomach that use to hold Juroumaru's elder brother."

"It was painful to watch," said Ngbaka. "It was like the healers were ripping apart his inside and recreating him. Some nights I can still hear his screams of pain." He smiled gently. "But in the end, it was worth it. Two years after he was healed, he gave me a son."

"That's wonderful," said Inuyasha smiling.

"But that doesn't explain why you are here with business from the council," said Sesshomaru.

"Have you heard of The Enforcers?" asked Sethos.

"Every demon alive has heard of them although no one has ever seen them. I am guessing that they are just something the Council made up to try and keep the demons under control." The Demon lord stared at them.

"Believe me when I say they are not a myth," said Ngbaka. "In fact very soon one of them will be taking their place on the council."

"I was not told of this," said Sesshomaru arching a brow in surprise.

"It's because they were asked not to tell you," said Ashanta.

"So, I take it that you know who these mysterious Enforcers are?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course we do," said Zaine smiling at his canine brother. "You're looking at four of their members."

"WHAT!!" yelled Inuyasha and Sesshomaru staring at the felines in shock.

"What's the matter. Too much wax in your ears," said Ashanta laughing. "He said that I, Zaine, Sethos and the idiot here are the mysterious Enforcers you have heard so much about."

The elder lion slapped his sister across the back of her head. "Keep it up squirt."

"Anyway," said Sethos. "After the demon council was formed, my father went to them and proposed that the demons of Africa act as Enforcers. It is our duty to prevent the humans from ever finding out that demons still exist in this day and age."

"So, there is finally peace between the lion, hyena and jackal clans," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, it was difficult in the beginning but we have finally put our differences aside," said Ashanta. "And to cement the peace between us, my youngest daughter from my first litter is married to the eldest son of the jackal clan. While Zaine's youngest son from his second litter is mated to the youngest daughter of the hyena clan.

"The Enforcers consists of the lions, lemurs, primates, hyenas, jackals, the Ethiopian dragons and a few others in Africa."

"Each clan is in charge of keeping our identities hidden in different parts of the world," said Zaine. "The Lion clan chose Africa, the United States, Japan, and China. We may add on more but for now, those countries are ours to protect."

"Is the dragon father all right, and what about my friends?"

"They are all alive and doing very well," said Ashanta. "Once we have gathered the information. The lemurs are sent for to access computers and destroy all information there might be about our existence. Then the dragons comes in and destroy the building. The lions and primates, we kill all who has seen us. There aren't many humans that knows about us. The ones that does know are mated to demons. Anyone else is eliminated."

"Wow, you guys have become so cut throat," said Inuyasha frowning.

"I know you may not like it Kumo but it is the only way to ensure that we demons remain hidden," said Zaine. "We were never so cutthroat before until . . . You may not know this but about eighty years ago a Spider Monkey demon was captured by humans in Great Britain. Before the Enforcers could get to him, the doctors had brutually dissected the demon. That's when father sent out the order to kill all that has knowledge of us and would harm us. But first, we make sure there is no evidence left of our existence."

"I see," said Sesshomaru. "It is a sound judgment call. I have dealt with humans and although some are nice, others are downright deceitful."

"Well, at any rate I'm glad to hear everyone is all right. I was so worried when we couldn't find a trace of any of you in Africa," said Inuyasha.

"We're sorry we couldn't let you know at the time," said Sethos. "We had to keep ourselves hidden in order to make sure no one knew who we truly were."

"Now, about what the council wants," said Sesshomaru.

"You're right," said Ngbaka sadly. "We can catch up later."

"We demons are in great danger of being found out," said Sethos. "A couple months ago, a demon was taken prisoner by a mysterious group."

"We found a hidden laboratory but there was not much left. It seems that whoever they were left in a hurry. What little we did find took the lemurs nearly a month to decipher," said Ashanta. "It seems that there is this organization called Essett . . ."

"Essett," said Sesshomaru shocked.

"You've heard of them?" asked Zaine.

"Yes, according to one of my subordinate, he says that they were an organization bent on world domination. This organization was based in Germany. There was also a sub group called Rosencruz. These people gathered together a number of humans that possessed psychic abilities in which they trained them to become assassins." Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair and rested his clenched hands on the desk. "About three years ago they were using some sort of ceremony to raise an evil god or some ancient spirit they considered to be a god. They were going to put it in the body of a young girl that was comatose for two years. They wanted her because in her comatose state she did not age. Well, the reason for that was because she was a demon."

"How is it you know so much about this organization?" asked Ngbaka narrowing his eyes.

"It's because I have people inside a human organization called Kritiker," said Inuyasha. "They are sort of like a secret police force. When the law isn't able to get a criminal they find the means in which to convict them and . . ."

"And . . ." said Sethos hinting for him to continue.

"When the law isn't able or refuse to prosecute a criminal, Kritiker sends out a team of people to take down the criminals in question," said Sesshomaru.

"You mean a vigilante group," said Zaine.

"No, assassins."

"Wow, talk about hardcore," said Ashanta. "And how is it you know about these assassins?"

"As I said, I have people that work inside of Kritiker and I also have someone working on the assassin team called Weiss that fought a rival assassin group from Essett," said Sesshomaru.

"Perhaps we could use him to tell us more about that organization," said Zaine.

"According to my source, they were supposed to have been destroyed when the elders of the organization had died."

"Obviously you were given some premature information about the destruction of the organization," said Ngbaka angrily. "After the lemur deciphered the information, we found out that they were coming here to some secret laboratory they have."

"Why are you following these people?" asked Inuyasha. "I mean I understand that that is your job but you seem rather . . . I don't know upset about something."

Sethos sighed. "It's because these people have caught themselves a demon that was mated into the lion tribe and if we don't get to said demon . . ." He did not have to finish. Inuyasha knows enough about the humans of today to know that they will dissect the demon just to find out more about it. Suddenly a cold knot settled in the pit of his stomach as he looked to the lion demon. "Who is it that they have?" Inuyasha got his answers when the others looked at Ngbaka, but he had to be sure.

"They took my mate," said Ngbaka sadly. "He was five months pregnant when they took him. He should be giving birth to our next litter very soon."

"Oh my god," whispered Inuyasha covering his mouth with his hands in horror.

Sesshomaru may not like Ngbaka but not even he would wish something like this on his worst enemy. "The group of assassins that worked for Essett is still alive," said Sesshomaru. "I could get in contact with my subordinate and see if he could bring one of them to us. They maybe able to help you." He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

xxxxx

After making it to his cabin he had on a private beach, Ran placed Crawford in his bed. He stripped the elder man of his clothes and put him in a pair of silk blue pajamas. Then he proceeded to clean the American of the blood and sweat. Placing the older man's glasses on the nightstand beside the bed, he wiped the sweat from the other's forehead. The precog moaned as his hands griped the covers tightly. Ran had left to fix some lunch for himself and his guest.

Shortly afterwards he returned to the bedroom to find the American still moaning in pain. Sweat dripped down his face. Picking up the wet towel, he wiped the sweat away. He sighed as he sat back to take a good look at the leader of the rival assassin group. "I wish I knew what was wrong with you," said Ran dipping the towel back into the water and ringing it out. "What is happening to you? Why are you in so much pain?"

Suddenly the phone began to ring and Ran rushed out of the bedroom to answer it. A minute after the red hair assassin walked out of the room, Crawford slowly began to open his eyes. His sight was blurry as he tried to figure out where he was._ He groaned as he set up in bed and rested his aching head in his hand. He raised his head and squinted his eyes as he looked around the room. 'Am I in my room? Did Schuldig find me?' _Then he remembered what happened. _'I remember. I went to the doctor. He said I was dying and that the others would suffer as I am doing now. I had left and was wandering the streets when another headache and then a vision hit me. Then . . . then . . .' _Everything was foggy as he could not remember much after leaving the doctor's office and wandering the streets in a daze. He raised a hand and began to massage his temples. He could feel the headache thrumming in his skull but it was not as painful as before. It was like a dull ache. Then he began to remember more._ 'I remember. Abyssinia. He had found me. But if he found me, shouldn't I be iniside a jail somewhere locked beneath Kritiker?'_ He sighed as he rubbed at his eyes. "Perhaps I was seeing things because of the pain and it was actually Schuldig that I saw." He groaned as he also remember calling his imagination of Abyssinia beautiful._ 'That damn Schuldig will never let me live it down.'_ Then he reached out his right hand and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. It's where he puts his glasses when he goes to bed. Placing them on, he looked around the strange room in shock.

"Where the hell am I? This doesn't look like any safe house that I know of." Then he looked down at the silk pajamas he was wearing. "Who changed my clothes?"

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the next room. He got to his feet and crept over to the door. Crawford slowly opened it a little and peeped out into the other room. There he saw Abyssinia, Ran Fujimiya on the phone talking to someone. He tried to hear what was being said but he couldn't hear much.

"I'm sorry for not answering the phone at the shop. We were busy and I could not get away until it was time for my lunch break."

"Schwartz. Yes, I have one of them with me."

"He was stretched out nearly unconscious in the alley behind the flower shop I work at."

"No, I don't know what is wrong with him and I don't think he is going to tell me. After all, I was his enemy."

"Yes, he is doing better now. He is asleep in my bedroom."

"Of course, my lord," said Ran. "I will bring him after he awakens."

There was more being said but Crawford blocked it out._ 'Who was he talking to on the other end? And was he talking about taking **me** somewhere?' _When he saw Ran hang up the phone, Crawford quickly went back to the bed and hopped in. He closed his eyes and pretend to still be asleep. He waited for a few minutes before he heard the door open and close. He could even hear the almost silent footsteps of the assassin as he made his way over to the bed.

Ran smirked as he sat down on the bed beside the precog. He placed the tray of food on the bed on the other side of the American. Raising his hand he brushed dark strands of hair from Crawford's face. Then he let his hand gently trace the outline of the American's face. "Did anyone ever tell you Crawford that you are a very attractive man." Ran was impressed as the elder man did not twitch an inch when he said that. He grinned wickedly as he leaned down to the older man's ear and whispered. "You can open your eyes now. I know that you are awake." Ran straighten back up and smiled down at the other as Crawford opened his eyes.

"Did you really think you could fool me by pretending to still be asleep?"

"One can only hope," said Crawford sitting up in bed. "Where am I anyway?"

"This is my own little private heaven," said the red hair assassin smiling. "I come here when I want to be alone. After I found you stretched out in the alley crying and half conscious, I brought you here."

"Why?"

"Why what?" He placed the tray of food on the American's lap.

"Why did you help me?" asked Crawford becoming irritated by the younger man's refusal to answer him directly. He was not use to such insubordination. "You could have just turned me over to your people in Kritiker."

Ran sighed as he stared into irritated amber eyes. "I could but since I no longer work for them. I am not obligated to help them. It's their job to capture you but since they don't know that you and your team are still alive. You should be safe for now."

Crawford narrowed his eyes and he just realized something. Abyssinian did not seem too surprise to see him. "You knew all a long that we were alive, didn't you?"

Ran just smiled as he picked up the glass of fruit juice and held it out to the shocked precog. Crawford sighed. As he reached for the glass, his hand touched that of Ran's and suddenly he was violently sucked into another vision.

**-Vision-**

a young man or was it a woman with long pink colored hair lay strapped to a table as faceless doctors cut open his/her swollen stomach to take out two strange sacks. Cutting the sacks open they removed a brown-skinned infant from each. But something happens and the babies started turning blue. They try to save them but both babies died. Not only does the babies die but the parent dies as well.

**-end of vision-**

then another vision struck more painful than the last.

**-Vision-**

a young man, Crawford sees that the man is of African descent, turns into a creature with long fangs and claws. He tears into the flesh of the doctors and bolts from the building after seeing the other person along with the infants dead. He goes on a killing spree killing everyone in sight until he is finally cornered and killed by others like him including one Ran Fujimiya.

**-end of vision-**

As Crawford finally awakened from the painful grip of his visions he found himself lying on the bed locked in the embrace of Abyssinia. He stares up into the worried face of the young man and felt his heart skip a beat. He never noticed how absolutely beautiful Abyssinia was until this moment. Well, he always knew the younger man looked good but up close he was breathtaking.

"Are you all right now?" Ran asked.

"Yes." Crawford tried to disentangle himself from the young man but Ran was not having it. Ran tighten his grip around the older man. "You can let me go. I am doing much better."

"Are your visions usually that painful?" He ignored what Crawford had said.

"No. They've only become painful recently." The American became agitated as once again he was being ignored by the younger man.

"Why? Is anything wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. I am perfectly fine." Crawford said with a strained smile.

Ran did not believe him for a minute but what could he do. He could not force the other man to tell him what was wrong. He sighed in defeat and released him. "After you finish your lunch there is someone I want you to meet."

"Oh," said Crawford arching a brow. "Is this someone the person you were talking to on the phone and you called him 'lord'?"

Ran smirked as he placed a chaste kiss that lasted a few seconds on the other man's lips. "Yes it was. Now finish your food before it gets cold." He got up and was walking out when he said over his shoulder. "Once you're finished you can call your team and let them know that you are all right."

The shell-shocked precog could say nothing. He raised one hand to touch his lips. After the younger man kissed him on the lips he could not get his mind to think straight or even care to ask what he had said after that. All he know is that a warm feeling started to fill him and he liked it. Pulling himself out of his daze state he began to ravenously eat his food.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Weiss or Inuyasha. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creators. I make no money from this story.**

**A/N- they will be out of character some and this is an alternate universe.**

Chapter 3

Once Crawford was finished with his lunch, Ran showed him where the bathroom was so he could take a shower. After his quick shower, Crawford returned to the room where he had awakened with a towel wrapped around his waist and another towel drying his hair.

Suddenly Ran walked into the room carrying a change of clothes for the other to wear. The red head stopped in the doorway to stare at the older man. Water trickled down the other man's back to disappear into the towel he wore. How Ran wished he were those drops of water sliding down that smooth expanse of flawless, blemish free skin. He licked his lips as he felt a tingling warmth growing in the pit of his stomach.

Crawford turned around and froze as he stared in awe at the other man. Abyssinian no longer wore the casual brown pants or that hideous orange sweater that he had on before instead the violet eye male was dressed in a pair of dark charcol dress pants, a starched white shirt with a striped tie. He had never seen the other man in such clothing before. _'Abyssinian should dress like this more often. He looks really good in a suit and tie.' _Suddenly his amber eyes narrowed shrewdly as he noticed a strange look in the younger man's eyes. "Something wrong, Abyssinian?"

"Oh, uh . . . No, nothing's wrong," said Ran walking into the room. "I brought you something to wear." He placed the clothes on the bed.

The precog stared at the neatly pressed jeans and black shirt the red head placed on the bed. "What's this?" Crawford sneered as he picked up the shirt as though it would burn him. "Where is my suit?"

"Uh . . . well, you see . . . Um, there was a slight accident," Ran said scratching the side of his nose nervously.

"Accident? What kind of accident?"

"Well, your suit was filthy and reeked of garbage. So, I sort of put it in the washer."

"You. Did. WHAT!" Crawford's eyes widened in rage.

Ran was sure he saw steam come out of the other man's ears, and would have laughed if the look in the precog's eyes had not warned him to do so would mean a painful death. "I put it in the washer and well . . ." Ran stepped out of the room for a second and stepped back in carrying a very wrinkled and very shredded pile of clothes.

Crawford snatched the remnants of his once expensive suit out of the younger man's hands and turned away to stare in horror at what was left. "How could you you barbarian! Can't you read!" he exploded. "This is an Armani. An Armani! It says on the tag **'Dry Clean Only'!**" Then he held up the shredded pants and then clutched the rags closely to his chest as though they were his child. "Oh, my poor suit." He began to rub the clothes against his cheek.

"Look at it this way, at least now you have an expensive rag to clean your expensive car."

Crawford turned burning eyes upon the younger man. Ran was sure that if looks could kill, he would be nothing but a stain by now. However, the fierce look in the amber eyes was making his heart thump against his chest in excitement.

"I should strangle you within an inch of your miserable life," snarled Crawford glaring, not just daggers, but flaming daggers at the red head. Then he turned back around silently mourn his precious suit. The American knew that if he continued to stare at the younger man he would try to kill him. He looked at what was left and he wanted to cry. This was his favorite suit. Life just was not fair. Not only was he dying, now his favorite suit was destroyed beyond recognition. "This was the first suit I ever bought." He moaned.

"It's just clothes," said Ran softly. He just could not seem to care too much for the destroyed suit as his eyes followed a bead of water that trickled down the precog's spine. His groin twitched and hardened as the bead disappeared beneath the towel.

Crawford turned around ready to tear into the ex assassin when he noticed the strange light in those violet orbs. He smirked as he saw the unbridled lust glowing in the other's eyes. "See something you like, Abyssinia?"

Realizing that he was caught staring, Ran quickly cleared his throat and turned away to hide the desire burning in his eyes and the blush that was burning his cheeks. "Well, I'll leave you to get dressed." Then he walked out of the door and rushed to the bathroom. He definitely had to take care of his problem before they left. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened cock. Wrapping his hand around the hard flesh, he began to stroke himself slowly at first but as visions of having the precog beneath him and pounding fiercely into the tight body flash across his mind, he began to franticly pick up the pace. Ran felt his cock hardened more that it was at first and it felt as though it was pulsing in his hand. Ran's imagination was still running rampant. Crawford was on all four as he pounded into the warm body. Finally he could take no more, with three more strokes, Ran spilt his seeds over his hand and into the toilet. Once he was finished, he sagged tiredly against the wall. It has been a long time since he had to jerk himself off like that. What worried him was that it was so sudden. Sure, he always did think the American was hot, sexy, handsome and delicious for the eyes to see, and he has waken up to find his sheets and clothes soaked from the wet dreams he has of the man. But something is diffenrent now, he felt it the minute he laid eyes upon the precog lying in the alley crying. Then it hit him. _'Oh no.' _Ran groaned as he gently thumped his forehead against the wall. _'Don't tell me it's that time of year again. No wonder I'm close to jumping him. Of all the time for this to happen, why is it now?'_

Twenty minutes later after he cleaned himself up, Ran returned to the bedroom. Crawford was dressed and was looking in the mirror combing his hair. The American put the comb down and turned to face his host. "Well, do I look acceptable?"

Ran cleared his throat. "Of course." He walked up to the Schwartz leader straighten the shirt collar and smooth out the wrinkles. "It seems to be a little tight across the chest area, but it still fits you nicely. I wish my clothes could have fitted you. You could have worn one of my suits but you are just to large. I'm just happy that these were able to fit." It took every ounce of his strength not to moan as he caressed the firm muscles of the older man's chest. Ran could the heat coursing through his blood like wildfire as the shirt clung to the masculine body. Imagines of him tossing Crawford to the bed and ripping the clothing away to ravish the man played in his mind. He really should stop thinking about the other man in such submissive positions. He could feel his groin becoming hard again and they really don't have the time for him to jerk off again. _'Besides, Crawford might not be the submissive type.' _Then an imagine of Crawford pounding his hard flesh into Ran's tight body nearly caused Ran to cum in his pants, and that definitedly would have been an embarrassing awkward moment. Shaking the imagines from his mind, he forced a smile onto his face. "You should wear casual clothing more often. You look nice in this."

"Thank you Abyssinian," Crawford said smirking at the younger man. Noticing the flush look on the younger man's face, his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you are all right? You look sort of flushed Abyssinian. You're not ill, are you?"

"No, no, I . . . I'm fine," he studdered turning away trying to hide the blush that was staining his face and the erection that was straining against his pants. "Well, I guess we should be going." He grabbed his keys and he and Crawford left for their meeting.

xxxxx

Half an hour later, the two was on the rode again heading into an expensive looking neighborhood. The two were silent for the drive until Ran could not take the silence any longer. "Look, I said I was sorry about the suit and I would pay the price to get it replaced."

Crawford just snorted and kept his gaze looking out of the window. "Like you have the money to replace that suit."

"I had the money to buy this Porsche, didn't I?" He said insulted. "I have more than enough to buy you another overly priced suit."

Crawford didn't even reply. He just continued to look out the window.

Then Ran sighed. "So, are you going to tell me what it was you Saw in those visions?"

The precog was silent for a long time. Just as Ran was beginning to believe that the other man was going to continue to refuse to answer him Crawford decided to speak. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," said Crawford staring straight ahead. "I'm not even sure if I believe it."

"Does it have something to do with why you lying in the garbage crying in the alley?"

The American's finger nervously drummed against his knee as he thought about his answer. "Well maybe, and no, I do not want to talk about it."

"Well, when you feel ready to talk, I'll be here," Ran said.

Crawford turned slightly to look at the red head out of the corner of his eyes and frowned. "Why are you being so nice to me? We are enemies."

Ran Snickered. "I don't see it that way. I don't know what you and the rest of Schwartz has been doing since you escaped the fall of the towers but Weiss is no longer working for Kritiker anymore. We have officially retired from the assassin business. We are now just your average floral shop workers."

"Humph. There's nothing average about any of you. But as for we of Schwartz, we have left the assassin business also. With the money we made from our bodyguard duties and assassinations, I have begun trading and buying stocks. As you know, with my precognitive ability we made a killing on the stock market. Nagi is happily going to school. Schuldig is still an annoying bastard. I wish there was something or someone to occupy his time so he can stop vexing me."

Ran laughed softly. "What about the nutcase?"

"Farfarello is not a nutcase."

"His code name is Berserker," Ran said dryly. "And he killed his own mother."

"So he was a little off," said Crawford shrugging his shoulders.

"Off? I repeat, that psycho killed his own mother."

"Actually, she wasn't his real mother. She adopted him when he was an infant." Crawford pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It's because of her he had this hatred for God."

"What do you mean?"

"She was one of those strict catholic women that force her belief into her child. I'm sure all of you thought she was a nice woman but in reality she was not. She abused Farfarello. She would beat him and tell him that it's God's way of telling him that he is loved by Him. But the majority of his insanity came from those bastards in Rosencrutz. They fucked his mind over good."

"Is he still insane?"

"He was never insane. An insane person wouldn't be able to comprehend anything that was going on around them. Anyway, the doctors I took him to in the states put him on some medication and they have done wonders for his personality. You wouldn't recognize him as Berserker of Schwartz." He smiled softly. "He has actually taken a liking to soccer. He and Schu fight over the remote when there is a game on.

"Sounds like Ken." Ran smiled affectionately as he thought about his teammates wrestling over who was going to hold the remote.

They were silent for a few minutes when Crawford looked at his watch. "How much farther is it?"

"Maybe a couple more miles," said Ran.

Crawford sat silently in his seat as he watched the expensive houses disappear and they seem to be going further into a wooded area. "The person we are going to see live this far out?"

"Yes, they do not like the noise of the city too much and prefer the peace and quiet of the woods." Ran smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. "Besides, all this land belongs to him."

"I see." Crawford fell silent again before he thought of something. "So, what about you Weiss kittens? What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much. We just do what we normally do. Omi is happily enjoying living a normal life like going to school. Ken is still teaching kids to play soccer and Yohji is seriously thinking about becoming a private detective again."

"I wonder if he would consider having Schuldig as his partner?" said Crawford contemplating what he just said. "Tell him I would gladly pay him to take Schuldig off my hand."

Ran chuckled. "I'll run it past him and see what he says." They talked for the duration of the drive about anything that popped into their heads. Ran was even able to get the American to tell him something about his life before and after he joined Essett. Ran felt his stomach churn when he was told of the abuse all the psychics endured in the hands of Rosencrutz. He didn't think the organization would treat such extraordinary people in such a brutal way. But he guessed it is to be expected, they are human after all.

About an hour later, they arrived at a set of large iron gates. On each side of the gates were stone statues of dogs on all four with their heads raised high and mouths opened in a silent howl.

"We're here," said Ran. He put the car in park and got out. He walked up to the gate and pressed the black button on the intercom box.

"Who is it?" said a stern baritone voice.

"It's Ran, my lord."

"Come on in."

He had turned around to see Crawford was standing outside the car. "What?" Ran glared at the American.

"You have yet to tell me with whom it is we are going to meet," said Crawford getting back inside the car when the younger man got back in.

Ran sighed as he thought about this. He could prepare the man a little for what is about to happen. "The people we are going to meet today are of royal blood. So you must be on your best behavior. Although you are not properly dressed to meet them, again those were the only clothes I had in my closet that could fit you." As the gates slowly opened, Ran drove his car up the driveway. As he brought the car to a stop in front of the door, Ran turned to look at the American seriously. "Listen, when you go in there, please do not say anything to anger them and please save all your questions until after the explanations. And if the lord agrees, I will tell you everything."

Crawford arched a brow as he became very curious about what was going on. Usually, he would not care less about the people he was to meet but since this concerns him, he could not hide his curiosity. Personally, he didn't think a lowly assassin like Abyssinian would know anyone of royalty. "You know I am not known for impatience. I will wait and listen to what is being said and hold all my opinions until later. Will that suffice?"

"Yes, it will." Then the two men got out of the car and walked up to the door.

xxxxx

"Who was that?" asked Inuyasha removing the dirty dishes from the table.

"That was Ran," said Sesshomaru. "He's here with the psychic from Essett."

"Good, hopefully we will be able to rescue Jurormaru before he gives birth," said Ngbaka.

"You must be very worried about him and the baby," said Inuyasha in sympathy.

"I am, more so because his condition is very precarious." Ngbaka clasped his hands together and placed them on the table. He lowered his head as the fear for his family gripped his heart.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, because the doctor said that Jurormaru was carrying triplets," said Ashanta smiling at her elder brother. "As you know, for us, at the most we only have two cubs. It's very very rare for a lion to father triplets."

"Oh my, congratulations Ngbaka," said Inuyasha walking over to his feline brother hugging him tightly. "Don't worry. We will find your mate before the children are born."

Sesshomaru watched his brother as he held the upset male in his arms. Before, he would have been annoyed and jealous but knowing what he now knows. He won't deny the male the support his brother is offering. Sesshomaru knows for himself that he would be devastated if someone had captured his pregnant mate.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Inuyasha.

"Yasha, bring them to the conference room in the sub basement," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay." He went to answer the door. Before opening the door, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a gold ring with a tiny crystal in its center. Slipping it on his finger, Inuyasha's imagine shimmered before it changed into that of his human form with long black hair and lavender colored eyes. But there was an difference, instead of him being male, Inuyasha was now a beautiful human woman. Once he was ready, he opened the door to greet his guests. "Ran," she said in a gentle voice smiling. "It's so good to see you again."

"I know it's been a while but I have been busy," said Ran.

"It's all right." She looked and smirked at the way the younger man had a possessive arm around the older man's waist. Inuyasha was sure that neither man realized that the arm was there. Then she raised her gaze up to take a good look at the dark hair man standing next to the red head. "And who is this?"

"The person you've been waiting for."

"I see. Welcome to my home," said Inuyasha bowing. "My name is Inuyasha Taisho. My mate and the others are waiting for us in the conference room."

"Mate?" said Crawford puzzled.

"Husband," said Ran.

Inuyasha smiled and led the two men to the underground conference room.

xxxxx

They were led deep underground until they came to a pair of oak doors. Pushing open the doors, the three walked inside. Sitting at a large rectangular table were four males and one female. Crawford stared at the five in shock. It was the ones from his vision. No, but this can't be right. In his vision they were monsters, with slit eyes and long fangs and claws, and they had strange markings or tattoos on their faces. And two of them had long white hair. What he sees sitting before him now were five ordinary humans. _'Maybe my condition is affecting my abilities after all.' _

Inuyasha walked up to the head of the table to take a seat by Sesshomaru while Ran and Crawford stood at the end of the table. "Greetings my lord," said Ran bowing. Crawford followed his companion's led and bowed as well.

"You may take a seat," said the imposing young man with long black hair and blue eyes. Both Ran and Crawford pulled out a chair each and sat down.

"Well cousin, it's good to see you are doing well," said Sethos. "How are your parents?"

Crawford looked at the two men and his eyes widened slightly. He turned to look at Ran in suprise. Crawford didn't think the pretty Weiss kitten had any other relatives except his sister. They had did an extensive search of all of the Weiss boy's history. Although the others did have a distant cousin or two that was still alive, Ran shouldn't have anyone else but Aya. Even Schuldig did an intense scan of the red head's mind and found nothing. Then he turned his gaze to the man sitting at the other end of the table. Either Schuldig had lost his touch or there is something unnatural about the ex Weiss kitten. '_The two of them could pass for brothers instead of cousins.' _

"I'm afraid they were both killed a few years back in an explosion," said Ran sadly. "Only my sister and I survived."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sethos frowned.

"So cousin, I take it that you are one of the spies Sesshomaru has been talking about," said Ashanta smiling.

"Yes cousin, and it's good to see you as well. How are your children doing?" Ran smiled. "The last time I saw you, you were about to give birth."

"They're with their grandparents in Egypt," said Sethos.

"Do you three mind," said Ngbaka interrupting the conversation. "We are on a very tight schedule."

"Right, sorry," said Ashanta.

"You there." The dark skinned human glared at Crawford. "When you walked in you looked surprised as though you have seen us before."

"Is this the psychic?" asked Zaine.

"Yes, this is Bradley Crawford. He is a Seer. He went by the codename Oracle when he was working for the enemy," said Ran.

"I see," said Sesshomaru looking at the American. "So, he's able to See the future." He thought for a second before he continued. "Answer the question, you looked as though you seen us before. Did you have a vision of us?"

"Yes I did. Although you looked nothing like you did in my visions."

"So, I take it you Saw us in our other forms," said Ashanta leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't understand. What other forms? Who are you people anyway and what do you want from me?" Crawford sat up straight in the chair and glared at the strangers at the other end of the table. "I will answer no more of your questions until you give me a straight answer." The American held his chin up defiantly.

"Crawford!" Ran turned to the American to glare at him.

"It's all right, Ran," said Inuyasha. Then she turned to her mate. "Will you do the honors, my lord." She smiled at her husband.

Sesshomaru smirked at his cheeky mate. Then he turned his attention back to the human. "Very Well, this is Sethos and Ashanta, heir to the throne of Egypt."

"Actually Sethos is prince," said Ashanta. "His parents still rule."

Inuyasha nudged her in the side for interrupting and Sesshomaru just smirked at the antics of the two. "Anyway, these two are her brother Zaine and their elder brother Ngbaka, heir to the throne in Africa. And I am Sesshomaru Lord of the West in Japan. You already met my mate, Inuyasha."

"I . . . I have never heard of any of you. There are no thrones in Egypt or Africa anymore, and I thought Akihito was the emperor of Japan," said Bradley staring at the smirking group.

"He is the emperor but Akihito is the ruler for the humans. What we speak of are the shadows," said Ashanta. "There is a whole different world that hides in the shadows, and that is where you will find us." She smirked at the human. "We wait in the shadows patiently until the day arrives when you humans remember that you are not the only intelligent life on this planet."

Crawford stared at them in shock. "What do you mean by 'you humans' and 'we're not the only intelligent life on the planet'?" He was having a very unsettling thought. What if his visions were correct. Could they be monsters or aliens from another world?

"Should we show him?" said Zaine.

"If it gets us the answers we need, I said yes," said Ngbaka.

"Uh, show me what?"

"What do you say cousin?" asked Sethos. "Do you think we can trust this human?"

_'Human?'_

"Well, as far as I know, neither he or any member of his group works for Essett any longer," said Ran looking at the American. "I think we can trust Crawford to keep our secret."

"What secret?" Crawford snarled in irritation glaring at everyone in the room. "What the hell is it you want to show me?"

"This," said Inuyasha. She and Sesshomaru removed the rings from their fingers. There was shimmer as the illusions fell away. He was shocked to see that the beautiful young woman turned into a handsome young man, with long silver hair, and two white furry triangular ears on top of his head with golden colored eyes. The other male had long white hair and yellow eyes as well but he had pointed elf like ears. Zaine, Sethos, Ashanta and Ngbaka passed their hands over the crystal chokers revealing their true forms. The one called Ashanta had long black hair in tiny braids with colored beads on them. The two brothers had a head of thick black hair that cradled around their faces like the mane of a lion to rest over their shoulders, and all three had ears like those of a lion. The last one had thick red hair with a triangular face and large pointed ears sitting on the top of his head. He had almond shaped violet eyes. All five had long sharp claws, and sharp dangerous fangs, and all except for Inuyasha had markings on their faces.

Crawford stared in wide-eyed shock at the strange creatures in his visions sitting before him. Abyssinian! The red head was his cousin. _'So, does that mean he is one also?' _Crawford remembered his vision showing the younger assassin as one of those creatures as well. Slowly, he turned to Ran. The red head raised his hand and removed the dangling earring. Like his cousin, his hair became thicker and a pair of reddish ears sat on top of his head. He had long sharp claws on each hand and his almond shaped violet eyes had dark slits in them.

It was just like his visions. They were not human. "Wha . . . What are you?" He squeaked out. He was afraid. He hated to admit it but Bradley Eugene Crawford was afraid. He wasn't this afraid ever. Even when the towers collapsed on top of him. He was still in control of his emotions.

"Welcome Bradley Crawford to our world," said Zaine.

"Are you . . . monsters?"

"No. We are demons," said Ran. Upon hearing that Crawford's head fell forward as he let the darkness of oblivion take him away from this insanity.


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Weiss or Inuyasha. all rights and whatnot belongs solely to the original creators and i in no way make any money from this story.**

Chapter 4

A moan filled the air as the lean figure writhed beneath his lips. Crawford licked, kissed and nipped his way down and then back up his lover's body. He sighed in bliss as long gentle fingers lovingly raked through his sweat dampened hair. His hand slowly crept down the lithe body and gently wrapped around the throbbing flesh of his partner. He lowered his head to suck and tugged at the hardened pink nub. The voice below him came out in husky pants. Crawford moaned as the sexually charged voice sent shivers down his spine as the person begged for more. Letting the hardened peak slip from his mouth with a wet pop he smiled down at his lover. The figure squirmed and thrust his hips upward into his firm grasp. Then he lowered his mouth to engulf the hot throbbing flesh. "More," moaned his partner in a husky voice. Sharp nails gently dug into the back of his flesh as his lover was coming close to completion. Lifting his mouth from the wet, slick flesh, Crawford continued to stroke his lover's arousal. A groan slipped from his lover's lips as the other began to thrust his erection into Crawford's fist quicker. As his lover reached his peaked, the voice beneath him howled in delight as he spilt his seeds over Crawford's hand and striped his chest.

As Crawford crawled up the lean body to stare into the face of his lover, he stopped as he stared into the feline eyes of the Weiss assassin, Ran Fujimiya. He frowned as an awful smell assaulted his nostrils. He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by fire. He could hear the tormented wails of the damned begging to be released from their eternal damnation. He tried to get away but the other held his arm and quickly switched position. Glaring up at the young assassin, Ran smiled down at the older man showing his sharp fangs. "Hello Crawford, I've been waiting to carrying you to hell." He raised his long claws and shoved them into Crawford's chest.

xxxxx

Crawford bolted upright, sputtering as he pushed the awful smelling stuff from under his nose. He took several deep breaths. Once he was calm and his breathing was back to normal, Crawford stared at the seven demons sitting at the other end of the table.

"Are you through being a wimpy pussy," snarled Ngbaka glaring at the human.

"Brother, stop it," said Ashanta glaring at her brother. "You know as well as I that this would be shocking to him. After all, I'm sure he probably doesn't believe in demons."

"Are you all right?" asked Ran holding a glass of water out to him.

Crawford took the water thanking Ran and took a long drink from the glass. "Yes, I'm fine now." Putting the glass down he turned his attention back to the others. "You're right. I never would have expected any of you of being demons. Especially you." He stared at Ran cocking a dark brow before turning his attention back to the others. "You're certainly not what I expected."

"Well, I'm glad we're not what you expected," said Zaine smiling. "You human's have such deranged imaginations of what demons look like."

"So, what can I do for the likes of you?" Crawford straightened his glasses on his face, sat up straight in his chair and waited for someone to say something.

Ngbaka was about to say something snide when Inuyasha stopped him. "If you want to find your mate I suggested you keep your stupid remarks to yourself."

The lion demon quickly closed his mouth.

"Now, Bradley Eugene Crawford, according to my cousin, he says that you are a Seer," said Sethos.

Crawford frowned.

"He means your psychic ability," said Ran. "It's what we demons call a person who can see the future."

Crawford nodded his head.

"We need your help," said Ashanta. "My elder brother's pregnant mate has been kidnapped by people from an organization called Essett and . . ."

Crawford's eyes widened in shock as he spoke before Ashanta could finish her question. "That's impossible! Essett was destroyed when we killed the Elders."

"That maybe true but there is someone out there that is trying to revive it," said Sesshomaru.

"We need your help," said Sethos. "In fact all the humans in Japan need your help."

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ran and Crawford looked at the feline demons questioningly. Ngbaka sighed. "Since you didn't know about us, you also don't know exactly how much power we as Enforcers are given by order of the council."

"What do you mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"From what we had gathered about this organization they are bent on world domination. We have no intentions of letting them use our brother's mate or the children in their plans. It would put demon society in danger of being found out," said Zaine. "So we have the power to totally annihilate every human on this island to make sure we remain hidden."

Inuyasha gasped in shock while Sesshomaru sat there wearing his mask of indifference. Although he was not showing it he was shocked as well as his mate.

"You can't do that," said Ran. "There are innocent people here. You can't kill them all because of a handful of nutcases."

"We can and we will," snarled Ngbaka. "We will do whatever it takes to make sure our race remain out of the hands of unscrupulous humans like this organization that has my mate. And I will be damned before I let those bastards get away with kidnapping my mate."

"He's right brother," said Zaine looking sadly at Inuyasha. "When or if Ngbaka gives the order several water dragons will station themselves around Japan. We will give all the demons here twenty-four hours to vacate the island along with their families and then it will be sunk to the bottom of the sea."

"You can't," said Crawford. "It's inhuman."

"In case you haven't realized it, we are not human," snapped Ngbaka.

"It's why we need your help Seer," said Ashanta. "My brother's mate was in a human disguise. Unfortnately, he was seen by these people from Essett doing something no ordinary human can do. As long as his disguise is still intact, he should be safe for the time being. You should be able to tell us where these people are holding Jurormaru before they discover he is really a demon."

"I am a precog not a clairvoyant. I can only see the future," said Crawford. "You should have gone to some of those psychics in the states that help the police."

"We did," said Sethos. "They were of no help whatsoever."

"I don't see what I can do to help." Crawford pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"We maybe able to find out clues from the description of your visions," said Zaine. "It's all we have now. Unless you know of someone that is a clairvoyant or maybe you know of a place where they could have a secret lab hidden."

"That's true but if the person or people who are trying to revive Essett are clever to not make the mistakes of the elders. Than it's safe to say they may have moved the locations of all the labs already."

Ashanta sighed defeated as she looked away. "You were our last hope of finding my brother's mate."

"Is there nothing you can do, Crawford?" asked Ran.

Crawford stared mesmerized into Ran's bright violet eyes. "Well, I still have a few contacts." The American raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Essett had several clairvoyants in its service but with the death of the Elders, they have scattered throughout the world."

"Well, that doesn't help us any," sneered Ngbaka.

"I guess we have to rely on you using your precognition," sighed Inuyasha.

"I don't know how much help I can be but as I stated I will get in touch with the few contacts I still have. I should be able to find something out about what is going on with the resurgence of Essett."

"While you check your sources I'll get Omi to check to see if there have been any large medical purchases that has been made recently," said Ran.

"Who is this, Omi?" asked Sethos.

"He's one of my teammates from when I was an assassin." Then Ran turned to Crawford. "What about your Prodigy? Isn't he suppose to be into computers also?"

"Yes, he isn't called Prodigy for nothing," the American smirked smugly. Then he sighed. "I just may be able to help you. I have a small talent as a clairvoyant."

"Is that true?" Zaine asked sitting up in his chair hopeful. "Why didn't you say so before?"

"I didn't know you were a clairvoyant also," said Ran.

"Well, that's because I never let my 'handlers' in Rosencruz know about my other talent." Crawford sighed. "If they had known, my training under those sadistic people in Rosencruz would have been three times as worse."

"Than that's good," said Ashanta.

"Maybe so but I must warn you that my talent lies with precognition. My clairvoyance isn't as strong as my main talent."

"If it can help me find my mate I care not how small it is," said Ngbaka. "But I must warn you as well, if these people kill my mate and cubs I will not hesitate in wiping Japan from the face of the Earth."

"You can't do that," said Ran worried about the safety of his sister and friends. "Besides, Essett was started in Germany. Also, you're not sure if these people who has your mate are still here in Japan."

Ngbaka grumbled as he conceded to that possibility. He really didn't want to destroy Japan. He was just so terrified for the safety of his mate and cubs.

"Don't worry, brother," said Ashanta resting her head against his shoulder. "We will find him. Now that we know where their main headquarters are. The entire organization will be dealt with." She sighed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that the cities of today are so overcrowded with the smell of humans and pollution we could have found him easily," said Sethos.

"As I said, I'll do my best but . . . ," said Crawford. Suddenly he frowned as he stared at the demons. At first when the demons said 'he' Crawford thought that it may have been a language mistake but since they keep saying 'he', the American began to wonder. "Wait! You said **'he'**. What do you mean by that?"

"Our brother's mate is a male," said Zaine smiling slightly.

"But . . ." The American stared at them in shock. "You said this person was pregnant. If he's a male how can he be pregnant. Males cannot become pregnant."

"Human males cannot become pregnant but we are not human remember," said Inuyasha smiling. "In demon society male demons can become pregnant. I, myself, have given birth to ten litters over the centuries."

"I will tell you all you need to know," said Ran resting a hand on the precog's knee.

"You should know this Bradley Eugene Crawford," said Sethos. "If Ran tells you about our society you are bound by our laws. And know that if you tell anyone about us, your power of precognition will not save you from a painful death."

"He's not going to tell anyone about us." Ran glared at his cousin in indignation.

"But what if I need to inform my team. They will want to know why I am searching for someone I don't even know," said Crawford.

"Well, you could always tell them that you heard that Essett was being revived and you want to put a stop to it before they are back to full strength," said Zaine.

"If it can't be helped tell them if you have to but only if there is no other way," said Sesshomaru. "Ran, this man shall be your responsibility. If he betrays us he will die and so will all those he tell."

"I understand my lord and none of you have anything to worry about. He will not reveal our existence to anyone." Ran smiled at the American as he placed his hand on top of Crawford squeezing it gently.

Crawford was surpised at the intimate display of the young man/demon. He always thought Abyssinian was a sexually repressive sort of person. A small smile touched the corner of his lips as he let the warmth of the other man seep into his hand. Then he sighed and looked to the lion demon. "Do you have anything of your mate's?"

Ngbaka removed a gold locket from his pocket. He stood up and walked over to the human. "There is a piece of his hair in this locket." He reached it to Crawford.

As soon as the locket touched Crawford's palm his eyes closed as he was struck with a vision. He clutched the locket tightly in his palm. His body jerked as pain ripped through the precog's mind. He began to jerk violently in his chair as Ran held the American tightly in his arms.

Ran became worried as the precog was in obvious pain. The worry became panic as blood began to trickle from the corner of the human's eyes and down his nose. Suddenly Crawford's eyes snapped opened as his amber eyes seemed to glow and stare into nothing. Then he collapsed into unconsciousness into Ran's arms.

Ashanta frowned as she stared at the human then to Ran. "Is he all right? I have never known any Seer to be in such pain from a vision."

"I don't know," said Ran frowning. "I asked him before if something was wrong. He said no but he was definitely lying." He picked up the vile of smelling salt and passed it under Crawford's nose.

The human immediately awakened. He collapsed exhaustedly against Ran breathing heavily. "What happened?"

"That's what we want to know," said Sesshomaru.

"Everything was blurry. I couldn't see the building clearly but they had your mate locked in a cell."

"Could you tell if he was all right?" asked Sethos. "He hasn't gone into labor yet, has he?"

"Yes, they haven't done anything to him . . . yet," said Crawford. "From what I could see, your mate was still in his human disguise and he has not gone into labor. But we are talking about Essett doctors. It won't be long before they either dissect him or do something else more horrible." He raised a tremble hand to his nose and pulled it back to see blood. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to mop up the blood.

Zaine frowned. "What could be more terrible than being dissected?"

"You would be surprised at what those psycho bastards can do." Crawford frowned as he remembered all the terror he went through when he was under the thumb of Essett. Then he looked up at the lion demon. "If we are going to find your mate and save Japan from being destroyed I should get home."

"We will give you forty eight hours to find something out," said Ngbaka. Then he turned to Sesshomaru. "You should gather the heads of the demon clans here in Japan and inform them of what is to happen if the worse happens." Then he left.

Ashanta sighed as she and the others stood up. "Don't worry about Ngbaka. He is just worried about Jurormaru and his unborn cubs. Once he has calmed down, he won't go through with the extinction order. There's no reason to destroy all of Japan if these people have already left. Besides, the threat is from Germany. I will contact our headquarters to let them know where the real base of this organization is located."

"But I do fear that if we don't find Jurormaru in time our brother will go on a killing spree," said Zaine looking at everyone worried.

"And he will," said Crawford. Everyone turned to him to finish his explanation. "Well, I had a vision of him going insane when he found his mate and children dead. In this vision he was finally stopped when you all joined together and killed him."

Ashanta gasped in horror. "Then it's even more urgent that we find Jurormaru," said Inuyasha not liking the vision Crawford told them about.

"From the report that Ran has complied on this organization. They work in the shadows. If this organization is concerned with world domination I don't think they will let it be known that demons exist," said Sethos.

"You're right. I'm pretty sure your organization knew nothing about Essett until we started all that chaos to prepare for that ceremony," said Crawford looking at Ran. "At the most they will brainwash him and turned him into an assassin as we were."

"Well there's one good thing," said Ran. Crawford stared at him questioningly. "We demons are unable to be hypnotize unless there is strong magic involved. And since you humans are so hooked on your science, we have nothing to fear."

"Or they may use the children to force Jurormaru to hunt down the rest of us," said Zaine. Everyone looked at him frowning. "What better way to start rebuilding a dynasty than with the power of demons."

"You maybe on to something," said Sethos. "Although you humans have destructive weapons, it will do no good if a disguised demon is within your ranks and his duty is to sabotage your weapons. Any country will be defenseless against us."

Zaine snorted as he smiled at his canine brother. "All they would have to do is capture these two and they would lay waste to any army that stood in their way."

"Well you needn't worry about that," said Inuyasha. Then he turned to Ran and Crawford. "You two should go now. Time is running out."

"Right." Ran helped Crawford to stand and just as they were about to walk out the door Sethos stopped them.

"Once the forty eight hours are up, we will come to you both and see if you have found out anything."

"Understood cousin," said Ran.

"Oh, and Ran," said Ashanta smirking at the red hair demon, "remember that it's that time of the year for unbound demons." She glanced knowingly at Crawford. "You might want to start getting to marking your intended."

Ran turned several shades of red as he grumbled something not even demon hearing could understand and led Crawford out of the room with the sound of laughter chasing him from the mansion.

xxxxx

Once they drove away from the mansion, Ran changed back into his human disguise. He glanced over to Crawford. "Do you want to tell me now what is wrong with you?"

"You want to tell me what she meant by marking your intended?"

"Like I said before. I will explain everything to you about demons later on." He smirked at the pout on the human's face. "Now, you were going to tell me what was wrong."

"I said there is nothing wrong," the American snapped.

"That is what you said but we demons can tell when someone is lying. And you are lying. Why?"

"Because it is none of your damn business!" Crawford turned his head to stare out the window.

Ran sighed. "Fine. Be that way but I'm going to find out whether you tell me or not." He smirked as he saw Crawford turn his head to glare at him. "So, once this is over with, would you like to have dinner?"

The American arched a brow at the red head sitting next to him. "And where did this come from?"

"Well, I've always wanted to get to know you," said Ran smiling. "But since we were enemies, I knew there was no chance of that happening. Now that we are no longer on opposite sides, I figured I have more of a chance. Before I was summoned by Lord Sesshomaru I was going to give you a call and ask you out."

"Well, this is news to me Abyssinian."

"It's Ran."

"Pardon me," said Crawford.

"My name is Ran not Abyssinian. That was my code name when I was in Weiss."

Crawford smirked. "Very well, Aby . . . I mean Ran."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Ran broke the silence. "Well?"

"Well what?"

Ran sighed. "What about the date? Do you want to go out and have dinner?"

Crawford sat in his seat deep in thought. He glanced over at Ran. The younger man or demon as the case may be was very handsome in this form. And his demon form was quite breathtaking. Those amethyst feline eyes were beautifully hypnotic. Why the hell not? After all, he hasn't long to live anyway so he may as well enjoy what little time he has left. "Sure, I wouldn't mind going out with you." _'It might be nice to be held and kissed by someone before I die.' _

"How about we meet for lunch tomorrow," said Ran. "We can compare notes and see what our little computer nerds found out."

"Okay, I would like that." Ran smiled in excitement. The rest of their drive the two talked about any and every thing.


End file.
